


【港九】千禧（五）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】千禧（五）

思念和不舍将时间延展又折叠，翻来覆去都是说不出的酸涩。  
金廷祐撕下八月二十一号的日历时心情很是复杂，他想念黄旭熙，恨不得马上飞回香港，但他又舍不得方园，舍不得洛姨做的糖年糕。  
他们走的那天苏州下了一场暴雨，雨水沿着屋檐滴落在青石板上。金廷祐没来由地心悸，差点说出我可不可以再留两天之类的话。  
来的时候是三个人，期间又多了三个人，可回去的时候只剩金道英和金廷祐。郑在玹他们提前走了，钱淑琴则再一次启程，飞往不知道世界的哪一个角落。  
金家两个少爷回到香港时是新的司机来接的机，廷祐觉得有点奇怪，却没多问什么。他实在累极了，头靠在哥哥的肩膀上就睡了过去，醒来时才发觉车已经停在那个熟悉又陌生的花园前。他不情不愿地下车，想着明天一早就回九龙塘，可没想到，金国维已经让人把他的所有行李都搬回了本家。  
小少爷气得七窍生烟，面对沙发上坐着的父亲“你”了半天说不出一句话，道英赶紧把他往楼上拽，让他不要跟父亲起正面冲突。  
“他就是看我妈不在欺负我。”小少爷嘴一撇就跟哥哥控诉起来。  
道英给他拍背顺气：“过几天他回部队就没事了啊。”  
“他万一不回呢？”  
“那就……再等等。”  
金国维是铁了心要金廷祐回本家住，梁阿姨和刘叔都被叫回来了，九龙那房子的钥匙他也收了。要是钱淑琴回来看到这局面肯定也要气死，但金国维知道她这次离港没有一两年回不来。  
小少爷有了羊入虎口的预感和绝望。  
这一天，黄旭熙早早下了班回家等金廷祐，可金廷祐没来，他想金廷祐一定是太累了在休息。  
第二天，黄旭熙直接请了假在家等金廷祐，可金廷祐还是没来，他想金廷祐可能家里有什么事情。  
第三天，第四天，第五天……一直等到开学前。黄旭熙有些绝望地结了兼职的工资，收拾东西准备开学。  
在以前，重新回到学校总会让他感到兴奋，因为学校里有他想见的同学和他想念的绿茵场，更重要的是，比起工作还是学习生活更轻松。  
但今天他兴奋不起来，他甚至拒绝了李马克一起去踢球的邀请，独自背上书包就走出了教室。  
走廊上来来往往的都是穿着同样校服的同学，黄旭熙低头走路的脚步忽然一顿，发现刚才路过的那个人的裤脚不是他熟悉的西服校裤。像是印证了某种直觉，他一转头就看到了站在那里的金廷祐。  
傍晚的霞光透过玻璃窗子照在他的脸上，他手捧一小束黄玫瑰笑说：“旭熙呀，好久不见。”  
仿佛电影的画面闪回，黄旭熙奔过去一把接过玫瑰然后把它塞进了背包，不同的是这次他没再说什么话，而是直接伸手抱住了金廷祐。  
两个人在彼此的拥抱里拼命汲取对方的气息，像要把分别的这短短一个多月全都补回来。即使这拥抱紧得让人透不过气，同时肋骨生疼，也舍不得放开。  
“你怎么才来找我。”  
“我……回家里住了，就是我爸爸的家里。”  
“他不让你出门？”  
“不是，他换掉了刘叔，我怕。”  
金国维一句话就让刘叔回了北京，金廷祐害怕他发现这背俗而不为世人接受的恋情。  
黄旭熙轻拍了一下恋人的背，安慰他说“别怕。”  
安静的拥抱持续好一会儿，路过的同学不住地向他们投来好奇的目光，金廷祐终于红着脸松开黄旭熙说：“回家吧。”  
回家吧。  
不知道为什么，沙田仔听到这句话差点感动得落泪。他伸手去牵金廷祐，却被小少爷触电似的一躲，捞了个空。  
金廷祐想把手插进衣兜里，偏偏今天穿的白衬衫没有衣兜，他只好慌忙把手藏在身后。可是已经晚了，黄旭熙已经看到他受伤的手了。  
迎上沙田仔责问的眼神，小金少爷犹豫了一下，只能慢吞吞地把手伸出来展开，小声说：“就，花房里的玫瑰，特别多刺，那个剪刀又特别锋利……”  
黄旭熙顿时后悔非常，他刚才是怎么粗暴地对待那束花的？想起来就好心痛。  
小少爷纤细白嫩的手上被玫瑰刺扎了很多小伤口，被剪刀划伤的已经用创可贴包起来了，一眼下去十根手指头就没有一根是完好的。  
沙田仔凶他一眼，他就“嗖”地把手缩了回去，讨好地笑笑：“不疼，旭熙不生气，我们回家吧。”  
“下次就不要送我花了，真的，你来见我我就好开心，你比花还piu亮。”  
“噗——是Piao亮啊傻瓜。”  
原本好听的情话总被他说得很好笑，但小少爷觉得自己一下收获了双份快乐，开心得挽上他的手：“走啦，我的傻瓜。”  
这天晚上他们选择的电影是《东邪西毒》，但看到一半金廷祐就整个人歪在了黄旭熙身上，他说旭熙我不想回家，你可以收留我吗？沙田仔有点担心地问你家里人允许吗？金廷祐干脆躺下去睡在黄旭熙的腿上，自下而上地看着黄旭熙。  
“我爸和林副官都回部队了，其他人也都以为我和我哥去参加开学派对。”  
黄旭熙听到自己说：“好。”  
小少爷在狭窄到不行的卫生间里洗了澡后，就穿着沙田仔的大号衬衫走了出来。黄旭熙看了一眼就移开了视线，不敢再看。小少爷又笑他害羞，他说：“难道你不害羞嘛？！”说完就冲进了卫生间，途中差点被地上的小黄绊倒。  
也正因为这样，他才会洗完澡才发现自己没带衣服。他喊金廷祐给他送过来，金廷祐笑说：“你就这样出来好了！反正这里只有我和小黄啊。”  
“不行！你给我拿衣服来嘛！”  
“不要，就这样出来。”  
无聊的对话反复上演好几遍，黄旭熙又好气又好笑，一咬牙果真围个短短的毛巾就出来了。这下反而是金廷祐不敢看了，他迅速地背过身去，脸颊和耳尖都在烧红。  
只一眼，他没看清楚，但可以确定的是他的沙田仔身材真好，尤其是腹肌和长腿……  
小少爷的这一转身让黄旭熙占了上风，他先把小黄狗扔出房间并锁了门，然后偷笑着走过去，从背后轻轻抱上了金廷祐。金廷祐浑身一颤，根本不敢回头。他感觉到黄旭熙的鼻息拂过自己的耳畔，是温热的，满满都是自己渴望的触碰。  
静谧的空间里温度迅速上升，两个人交错的喘息逐渐加重。黄旭熙的嘴唇从金廷祐的颊边轻轻蹭过，最终缓缓地印上他的唇角。  
蜻蜓点水的一吻，和两人过快的心跳根本不相符合。小金少爷撩人的时候可能耐了，但说到底他还是个连初吻都还在的十六岁少年，面对同样青涩却诱人的沙田仔，他现下脑子里可以说是一团浆糊。  
黄旭熙凭着本能，一把抓住金廷祐的肩膀把他转过来就急切地吻了上去。唇齿相撞的一瞬间没有快感，只有痛苦。两个毫无经验的年轻人没有章法地吻着对方，与其说是亲吻，不如说是两只小狗狗在互啃。  
还是黄旭熙先掌握了一点小技巧，他撬开金廷祐的贝齿，把自己的舌头伸了进去。灵巧的舌舔过金廷祐的上颚，惹来他的又一阵颤抖，双手不知不觉地抓住了对方的手臂，喉间溢出一声嘤咛。  
这一声让黄旭熙差点忍不住，他一伸手把金廷祐身上的衬衫剥了，然后把人狠狠地拥进怀里。两个人赤裸着身体，肌肤相贴，呼吸交缠，不发生点什么几乎是不可能的。但黄旭熙还保留了一丝理智，他知道这样金廷祐一定会受伤。  
于是相拥许久都没有下一步动作，久到金廷祐以为他已经睡着了。他缓缓松开金廷祐时眼眶都是赤红的，显然忍得狠了，金廷祐一看吓一跳，问他怎么了，他嘴上说着没事，就要起身去冲澡。金廷祐却看懂了，他一把抓住他的手说：“别走。”  
太糟糕了，沙田仔牙都要咬碎了，偏偏小少爷抓住他的手那么温热。  
他没想到更糟糕的事情还在后面，金廷祐在他身后跪起来，双手环住了他的腰说：“旭熙不想要我吗？”  
“轰”的一声，是脑子里那根弦崩掉的声音。黄旭熙转身坐回床上，抬手捧着小少爷精致的脸。  
“我……不会。”想了半天就想出这个理由。  
小少爷装作认真地苦恼：“那怎么办？”  
“下次吧。”说出这句话太需要毅力了，沙田仔很佩服自己。  
小金少爷听了却摇头：“可是我想要旭熙。”说罢手伸向毛巾下遮盖的东西，一把握住。  
黄旭熙瞬间僵硬在原地，呼吸猛地粗重起来，他推拒着金廷祐的手，可实际上根本没用上力。金廷祐脸红得像醉了酒，他不敢看黄旭熙，于是把下巴凑过去放在了黄旭熙的肩膀上。从没为人做过这种事得小少爷手上动作艰涩得很，偏黄旭熙觉得他的每一下抚慰都是极大的诱惑，喘息越来越粗重。  
只是循着本能，初尝禁果的一对少年渐渐交缠着滚入被单间。最后小少爷握了满手的浊液，他好奇地抬手放在灯光下看，甚至伸出舌头舔了一下，沙田仔还没从眼前发白的刺激中缓过神来，看到他这一个动作一下就清醒了。  
“你干什么啦！”根本阻止不及，沙田仔握住小少爷的手腕。  
小少爷楞楞地看着他：“想……知道旭熙是什么味道……”  
“……”黄旭熙根本说不出话。既然这样，他也就索性不说了，用行动说明一切。  
二十分钟后小少爷呜呜咽咽地哭着在黄旭熙的嘴里she了出来，当黄旭熙喉结一动，把他的东西尽数吞下时，他眼里强忍着的生理泪水终于顺着脸颊滑落。  
“脏……”他伸手抹着黄旭熙嘴角的白浊。  
黄旭熙却明朗一笑：“想知道廷祐是什么味道。”


End file.
